star_glitcher_fefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Introduction A number of notable events have occurred over the history of Star Glitcher: FE Version. Although no list of events will be able to include every small detail, this should serve as an overview. Error Live Event From 00:01 January 16, 2020 to 00:01 January 17, 2020 (UTC), a translucent bar and countdown appeared on the screen. Little other information was given in-game apart from "ERROR", suggesting that something involving this mode would occur. When the countdown reached zero, a message appeared which stated, "Error + B has been unlocked on this server." All players from that moment onward were able to use Error's B taunt. Removal of Non-SGFE Scripts On December 8, 2019, public access was revoked to a number of non-SGFE scripts in the game. Previously, a secret chat command allowed players to access these non-SGFE scripts. These other scripts were added a long time ago as tests of code. For a while (26 days), access to them was possible (although never mentioned by any SGFE staff). The main reason why access was revoked was the large number of people using server-wiping abilities in the other scripts. Essentially, the devs observed whether people would be able to use the new powers for good and noble purposes. When servers everywhere descended to carnage and destruction, they deemed the experiment a failure and scrapped it. They say that a select few people (whom devs call "the Twelve") are still able to access the scripts. The exact number of people with this ability is not truly known. Roblox Lua Problems Scripts in Roblox are written in a version of the programming language Lua. Some time in November, Roblox released an improved Lua interpreter (the software which runs scripts on the game). After a series of tests and corrections, most games eventually worked properly (and ran significantly faster). However, SGFE's script remained broken. Specifically, anything which ran consistently throughout the duration of a character (such as animations, wing movements, and GUI movements) did not work. Anything which was activated by a button press or other event remained functional. After about one week, the problem was narrowed down to how the new system handles long stretches of code. The technical details are beyond the scope of this article, but the fix involved separating a large piece of code into multiple shorter pieces. The Coming of the Time On August 12, 2019, loplkc, the main dev of SGFE, released a large update. The map was completely renovated, two new modes (Hatred and Spacetime) were added, and four existing modes gained abilities (The Big Black's Z, NanoDeath's Z, Reality's Z, and Euclidean's Z). Prior to this, the SGFE map consisted of four floating islands (a translucent blue dome, a forest, a desert, and an icy place) along with a mysterious platform in the sky. The game's name was "time is near Star Glitcher: FE Version". In numerous ways, this event can be interpreted as a "rebirth" of SGFE and marks a transition between eras.